Be Careful What You Wish For
by BobWhite
Summary: Ruthie has a twin!
1. Elisheva Adina Dekel

**Full Summary:**

Ruthie wished she had a twin so she wouldn't have to go to school all the time. She got her wish. Her mom didn't know she'd given birth to twins. What happens when the twin comes to Glenoak after her father commits murder? Will the Camden's take her in?

**Elisheva Adina Dekel:**

Hi, my name is Elisheva Adina Dekel, and I was adopted when I was just two days old. I wasn't told about my family, but I was told that my parents couldn't afford me. I would soon learn that my whole life was a lie. I would soon find out that my real parents could afford me and I would soon be looking forward to seeing them. But that will be later. Right now, you must know about my life and I am willing to tell you.

I grew up in the rich suburbs. My folks never once told me that I was a mistake that they had taken in. they loved me with all of their hearts. But I always knew something was missing. I had this link to someone I didn't know and had never met. Something told me I was not just the daughter of the Dekel family. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Nobody had ever prepared me for what I was going to find out and I had never thought I would ever find out a secret this big. But it was big and I had no idea how I was going to deal with it, especially now, since everything had changed so much.

I had gotten home from school and entered the family room, putting my backpack on the desk chair, then moved to the kitchen to make a snack. The note on the counter told me that my parents were out with clients and wouldn't be home until late. I made sure to get all of my homework done before I made myself comfortable in my own home. I had no idea how everything had gotten so horribly wrong or so horribly out of control, but it had and my mother was going to pay with her life.

My parents never made it home that night. It was a Friday and I had the whole weekend to do whatever I wanted to do. My parents were the richest family in the neighborhood, with everything going to me if anything happened to them. I wasn't the only child, but I was the most favorite. My brother Anshel was away at college, already gotten his graduation present, nearly two million dollars from our parents to use for college, a house, food a car and anything else that he needed it for. But that didn't stop him from getting a job and paying his own way, only dipping into the two million for emergency use or if anything happened and he didn't have any cash on him.

Anshel and I were very tight, more like friends rather then brother and sister. He knew that I loved living by myself in our three story house. We had nearly fifteen rooms, big enough to house a whole family plus more. Of the rooms in our house, only four were ever used permanently. Anshel and I had our rooms with walk-in bathrooms and walk-in closets. Everybody loved coming over to our house and spending the night, but this weekend, I had the whole house to myself. I didn't have to see my parents if I didn't want to, since they normally stayed in their bedroom during the weekend. They each had weekends off so to spend time with their family and by themselves.

I had gotten a 25,000 dollar truck for my sixteenth birthday and I loved it. My parents both lived and worked by their own motto: Whatever we could do, we would do, no matter what. That was the Dekel family motto. So I wasn't exactly pressured into going to college, but more or less obligated to go to college and find a profession that I really loved to do. Anshel was going to college to become a pediatrics doctor because he was really great with kids and because he had had a friend that had died of Lymphoma Cancer.

So why did everything turn out so bad, so horribly wrong? Why did my father do this? And would my answers come with more than i bargained for? Were my parents really my parents? Or was i some kind of business deal?


	2. Finding Out The Truth

**Finding Out The Truth:**

**Dekel Residence:**

Anshel and I had heard the news together and it was up to us to bury our parents and go through their belongings to see what we wanted to keep and what we wanted to get rid of. With the house and everything that my parents owned money and financially wise going to me, I wanted my brother to have at least some of that and he knew that I wanted to include him in all the business of taking care of the things our parents would never have wanted me to do alone. I also knew that I wouldn't want to go through all of their stuff alone; at least having Anshel there with me gave me a little comfort.

The funeral had already taken place, nearly a week ago and we were just now finding the time to take care of things. School was on break for the both of us and we had to get rid of some things before we could think about doing anything else. Anshel was surprised that I had barely slept at the house now that our parents were dead. I had locked the whole house up and packed my stuff in my truck and came to stay with him in his dorm room. Normally, males and females weren't allowed to stay in the same room, but since we were siblings and his roommates had just moved out, the Dean of the school didn't mind that we stayed together (and under the circumstances, we needed to be near each other).

But now we were at the house, in our parent's room, sorting through all of their items and everything they refused to let us look at while we were growing up. Which meant we were going through all of their personal files; a thing we had forth since been refused. This is how I came across a file marked with my name, a file my parents had tried so hard to keep away from both Anshel and I which meant Anshel knew nothing of it as well. I called Anshel in from dad's closet (I was in mom's closet sitting among her papers).

He came over and sat next to me; I showed him the file I was holding and we both frowned. Not even our aunt and uncle knew about this file. Opening it, we realized why nobody but our parents knew about the file. Horror spread on my face as I read the first two paragraphs.

_If anyone is reading this letter, then you know our secret. Elisheva is not our biological daughter, nor is she even related to us. She isn't even adopted and we never fostered her. Anshel was a baby when we went to the hospital in Glenoak and talked to a doctor who said he could fake the death of a baby (the second child of a couple who thought they were only having one child). We knew Anshel wanted a sister and we pretended that I was pregnant for those nine months and was able to fool everyone around us. When we got the call from the doctor, we headed to the hospital telling Anshel that it was time for his baby sister to be born. _

_The Camden's knew nothing of this plan because if they had, we would never have been able to get ahold of the little girl who grew up to be our Elisheva. Please do not blame her for our mistakes. Anshel was only two when we brought her home. She was the cutest baby. Nobody can blame her for what we did and nobody can blame Anshel either. He only knew that his mother was pregnant with a little girl and he was getting a sister soon. Again, please do not blame our daughter or son for they knew nothing of this. And if you are reading this letter, it means that both Elisheva and Anshel have found it while cleaning out our belongings, which means we are no longer on this earth._

Anshel and I looked at each other. The letter had mentioned the name of my real family. Now we both knew what had to be done. We had to find this family and show them the letter. Putting the letter back into the file where more letter's resided, we put it on Anshel's desk and continued to clean everything up. We donated our parent's clothes and kept some.

We got rid of the bed set, mattress, but kept the pillows, & sheet set plus the comforter. We would turn the room into a guest room. We would deal with the letter and file later. Everyone would be over soon to help us get rid of most of our parent's things and send some of it to a goodwill.

We had work to do and it concerned that file and its letters. Now all we had to do was find these people and try to tell them who we were and who I was. Would they listen to us?

**Finding The Camden's:**

Anshel and I got to work immediately after our aunt and uncle took the last of the things we were getting rid of away. We moved our laptops to the living room, turned a music channel on and started looking for these people. The first thing we did was GOOGLE the Camden name and we got a long list of who we might be looking for.

They were a big family of seven. The father was a reverend at the local church. The mother stayed home and took care of the kids. The oldest was away at medical school with his wife. The second oldest was a flight attendant. The fourth oldest, though he had some problems in the past was away at school in Northern California. The third oldest, who we'd skipped over was married to an ex-cop and following in her fathers footsteps of becoming a reverend. The girl that looked the most like me was at first the baby until the twins came along and she became a middle child.

Her name was Ruthie and she was sixteen, my age. She had the same wild hair as I did, the same freckles, the same shape, the same face and the same everything. Only difference between the two of us was that she got to grow up with the family I never knew existed and who never knew I existed. She was able to grow up with her real siblings and I grew up with my Anshel.

Anshel had read the look on my face when my mouse had stopped on Ruthie Camden and he knew what I was thinking; we had to go to Glenoak and tell these people what happened. We had to take the file our parent's had kept hidden from us for so long with us. And we had to go now.


	3. Glenoak, California

**Glenoak, California:**

**Heading To Glenoak:**

Anshel and I packed everything into my truck and the family trailer. Included in the back of the trailer was his car and both of our motorcycles. Anshel had called his school and told them that he would be finishing the rest of his school work online as he and his sister were taking off for awhile. He would call them when he got back in the state. With everything packed into the truck and trailer, I got behind the wheel and waited for Anshel to get in.

The file containing everything we had learned about our parent's was sitting in the middle console so it wouldn't get lost. We had some traveling time ahead of us, so we made sure we wouldn't get tired. If one of us got tired, the other would take over and drive for awhile. We both had the licenses that we needed both for my truck, his car and both of our motorcycles. We knew that we would need them.

We booked a spot at a trailer camping ground for two weeks and made sure that we had enough to eat while we were there. We would go shopping once we got there and I knew that I would have to make it look like I wasn't Ruthie, for fear someone would mistake me as her. The disguises were in the back of the truck as well as in the trailer. Anshel hooked up my IPod and plugged it into the radio so that we wouldn't be bored on the drive to Glenoak.

Being from Kayenta, Arizona, we knew that we may have a long drive ahead of us and we were ready for the whole thing. We needed to find out who the Camden's were and why I was taken from them in the first place. What compelled our parents to take me when they could have easily adopted me from some other family that truly did not want me? Were they that desperate that they would take any child who's parents didn't even know that she existed inside or outside the womb?

We both needed these questions answered even if we had to leave our cell numbers with the family then we would. Anshel was already emailing the reverend both of our numbers so that he could call us and so that we could explain why we were on our way to see him.

**Anshel's Email to Reverend Camden:**

Dear Reverend Camden,

You don't know me nor do you know my sister, but we were told by our parents to seek you out. We need to get some questions answered and we were told shortly before they died where to find you. We would like you to contact us and we would also like to know if we could meet. If you have any questions please call us on our cell phones as they are listed below.

Elisheva's cell: _928-667-3421_

Anshel's cell: _928-667-3422_

**[Fake Numbers; Please don't actually call these numbers]**

We would be most obliged if you could contact us for we really need to find out why our parents sent us your way.

Thank you for taking your time to read this email and for calling us if you see fit to calling us.

Yours Sincerely,

Anshel and Elisheva Dekel,

Brother and Sister

P.S. We will understand if you do not contact us for you do not even know us. Again, thank you for taking your time if you do decide in contacting us.

**Send-Enter**

Anshel pushed the _Send-Enter_ button and then shut off his computer to save the battery. We continued to head towards Glenoak, hoping above anything that he would contact us, knowing that he probably wouldn't.

**Glenoak Camping & Trailer Park:**

Anshel had taken over the driving at Lake Havasu City where we had stopped at a rest stop to take some much needed sleep and a much needed break. A patrol officer had stopped by to see why we had stopped and when he saw that we were the ones that had stopped; he knew that we weren't doing anything illegal. We were two kids, sister and brother heading to California on vacation and he could see that. We had made sure that we had brought our two jet skis as well which were on there own trailer attached to our camping trailer.

He went on his way after I gave him a cup of coffee and a sandwich to take with him. It was no bribe, just a thank you for all the hard work he did everyday. That was what I wanted to be, aside from being a professional photographer of course. If I could be both, I would but one of those careers would have to come later in life because I couldn't do both at the same time.

And we went on our way. We got to the Camp & Trailer park around four o'clock that day and settled into our temporary home for the next two weeks. Everything would go fine if someone didn't mistake me as Ruthie Camden and then ruin everything we were planning on doing. This was going to be the hard part.

**Grocery Shopping:**

Oh, boy, were we in for a shock of our life when we went shopping for food for the trailer. We had unhooked the trailer and made sure it was settled on its hind legs (I can't remember what they are really called because I'm having a brain fart but you probably know what I'm talking about). Apparently we weren't the only ones that had decided to go shopping today.

From what we had researched on the internet, we knew Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk from the moment we saw them. with my disguise on, we didn't think that they would recognize me as Ruthie but I guess Lucy knew her sister better because she walked up to us and pulled the wig off my head.

Anshel and I bot swung around at the same time and looked at them. Anshel positioned me behind him as if he were protecting me from the two people that were now in front of us. He crossed his arms over his chest and made sure they knew that they weren't getting to me without a fight. They left but said that they would see me later at home where I could explain to their parents why I was ditching school. This was going to be tough to explain to everyone.

When Ruthie really got home and was confronted by her sister, she wouldn't know what she was talking about. And then the realization would hit home and they would try so hard to find us only for us to find them instead. We finished our shopping and went back to the Trailer park and put all the stuff we had just bought away.

And with us not only came the truth on what happened sixteen-years-ago, but also would come the realization that both Ruthie & I knew. We both knew that we were always missing something, something very important. We both knew that a journey for the both of us and our closest relatives was about to begin and we both knew that there was no stopping the true outcome of our meeting.

**Camden Household:**

When Ruthie got home that afternoon, she was confronted by not only Lucy & Kevin, but also by her parents. They were glaring at her and she didn't have any idea why. They watched as she got something to eat from the fridge and started up the stairs. Lucy started in on her then.

"Ruthie, I'm surprised that you would need something to eat after both Kevin & I stopped you at the grocery store this afternoon."

"What are you talking about Lucy? I was at school all day. You can even ask Martin & Mac. They'll vouch for me. You must have been seeing something because I wasn't anywhere near the grocery store today. Though someone from school did say that they thought they saw me entering the Camp & Trailer park yesterday evening with a guy. Maybe you mistook her for me. Are you going blind already Lucy?"

"Then you weren't at the grocery store? Then who did we see?" _Kevin asked._

"I don't know maybe she thought it would be funny to dress up like me and parade around Glenoak so that I would get in trouble."

"That's just it; she wasn't dressed like you at all. In fact Lucy pulled a wig off of her head because we thought it was you trying to ditch school. Maybe we should get Det. Michaels to help figure this out."

"That would be a great idea. I have to get back to the church now, but I'll call him when I get there and ask him to look into the matter." _Eric said._

"Good, now can I please go do my homework without any interruptions?"  
"Go on, I'll call you when dinner is ready. Lucy, Kevin, are you staying for dinner?" _Annie asked._

"We better not; Ruthie doesn't look like she wants to be anywhere near us after our accusations of her. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, talk to you later then."


	4. Found Out

**Found Out:**

**Glenoak Community Church:**

Reverend Camden had called Det. Michaels once he was at the church and asked him to look around town for anyone that was new within the last few days, anyone suspicious at all. Det. Michaels asked what it was for and he told him that Lucy & Kevin had run into a girl at the grocery store that looked exactly like Ruthie only it wasn't. That was all Det. Michaels needed to hear. If there was an imposter in Glenoak, there wouldn't be for long.

Within a matter of hours he would have his answers and Reverend Camden hung up the phone and turned his laptop on. Seeing that he had one new message, he clicked on his inbox and the email opened up. The minute he read through the whole email, he knew that something was amiss. He didn't know why, but he decided to call the numbers at the bottom of the email, while Det. Michaels was in the office just to be safe.

Reverend Camden called Det. Michaels back and asked if he could come over to the church. He said he would be there within about ten minutes, that he also had some interesting information he needed to share with Reverend Camden. Det. Michaels was at the church within those ten minutes and decided it was best to tell the Reverend his information first.

"So I did a little looking around, and your hunch was right. Only I don't think she's an imposter. She's staying at the Camp & Trailer Park on the edge of town by the lake with her brother. It looks to me that they are staying alone in the trailer; I didn't see any adults with them. I've got a few deputies keeping an eye on them at the moment. What have you got?"

"An email from Anshel Dekel; here you read it. I wanted you here while I called the boy's cell number just in case I didn't get myself into any trouble while dialing and well you know how I can get."

"Right, go ahead, I'll just be reading your email."

Reverend Camden dialed the number and it only took about five minutes for anyone to answer.

**Glenoak Camp & Trailer Park:**

Anshel and I were making dinner when his cell phone rang. We both stopped and looked at it. He crossed the kitchen and to the table where his cell lay. Picking it up, he flipped it open to find an _unknown number_ as the caller. Figuring it was probably the Reverend Camden calling after reading Anshel's email, he answered it and got a surprise.

The Conversation:

"Hello, this is Anshel Dekel. Are you the Reverend Camden calling?"

"Yes this is Eric Camden. I have a Detective Michaels here with me that I want you to speak to, but could you first explain what your email meant and why you are coming now?"

"My…our email meant that we need to speak to you and your family in person. Like it says in the email, we need some questions answered and we found something in our parent's belongings that told us that we needed to find the Camden family."

"What do you mean our?"

"My sister Elisheva and I wrote and sent the email together. I'd rather not do this over the phone. Could we meet somewhere, in public? That way we can ask our questions and be out of your hair in a few hours."

"Public place? Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow night and I'll let my wife and family know to expect three guests. That way we'll be able to have Det. Michaels tell us if you are in anyway lying."

"Fine, we'll be there. Just tell us where to drive and we'll be there."

"How about you meet me at the church and I'll show you the way."

"Good plan. We'll see you tomorrow."

Dekel Trailer:

"He seemed like a nice man, though he didn't think I sounded so sincere."

"Why did you tell him that we would be out of his hair after we got our questions answered? They're not going to let me leave once they find out I'm their real daughter, twin to Ruthie."

"They're going to have to let us leave. In two weeks, we both have to be back to school and we won't be able to stay here. They can't keep you from your education."

"But won't that mean that all the money and everything mom and dad left me goes to you instead of me because I wasn't really their daughter?"

"I'll make sure you can stay in the family. I'm not losing you as a sister. You're too much fun to pick on. Come on, let's finish dinner and get some rest."

"Okay, I hope your right about tomorrow. And Anshel, I'm glad you came along with me. I don't think I could have done this by myself."

"That's what big brothers are for."

We finished dinner and hugged each other good night and climbed into our beds. We would have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we knew that we would need all the rest we could get tonight to be prepared for tomorrow.

**Meeting The Camden's:**

Anshel and I woke up around noon the next day. We hadn't expected to sleep so long but seeing as we drove the whole way here, sleep can get to you that way. We had brunch and then settled into doing some of his homework. The only homework I was supposed to be doing was a book report and I had already finished the book so all I had left to do was write the report. I decided to postpone writing the report until after we met with the Camden's.

The documents within the file that we had brought with us were still in the middle console of my truck so that we would not forget it. Anshel said he would drive to the church but I had told him that I didn't want to have to get out and greet Reverend Camden and that I would drive. Meeting the Camden's all together was what I was waiting for so Anshel took the passenger seat and we headed out.

There was no set time for us to meet up with the Camden's for dinner and we did not know what time they ate dinner. So we arrived at the church around three o'clock the next day and waited awhile until we saw someone that resembled a cop and another man drive up in a mini van and car. They stopped, got out and waited for about an hour before they figured we weren't coming.

As they were getting back into their cars, I pushed Anshel out the door and he called to them. Anshel was in his mid twenties and he waved at them as they turned around. He greeted them and pointed to my truck where I was sitting in the driver's seat. There was no doubt in Reverend Camden's mind when he saw me that I could be mistaken as Ruthie. I was slim built and had the same hair as Ruthie did; only I had straightened it and had died it a black color with purple and blue streaks in it.

Anshel got back in and we followed the car and mini van to a two story house. Anshel had to literally drag me out of the truck. But not before I grabbed the file and made sure I had my purse and the keys. Everything we had anticipated was about to happen and we didn't know what to think or feel. We didn't know how the rest of the Camden's were going to feel when they finally saw us. God, we hoped that we wouldn't be arrested.

We followed Reverend Camden and the Detective into the house and Anshel kept a sturdy grip on my shoulder the whole time. He wasn't going to let them take advantage of me, which is why I brought him along in the first place. He was my protector and always had been. And I loved him for that.

The Camden's were in the living room waiting for the guests to arrive and for dinner to be ready. Det. Michaels went and sat next to Ruthie. The whole family was there, all seven kids and their families along with their grandparents the Kernel & Ruth. The article on the internet had mentioned them briefly. They looked first at me then at Anshel. Ruthie was the first to make the connection between us.

"Hi, my name is Ruthie Camden."  
"We know." _Anshel said and I slammed my elbow into his side._

"You know? How could you know? You've never met her before?" _Lucy asked._

"Before coming down here, we researched the family online. You showed up while we searching for your name. We needed to know that family we were sent to find."

"I see, what's this?" _Matt asked taking the file from my hand._

"Hey, give that back. I didn't say you could take it."

"You seem to know so much about our family, why shouldn't we know anything about yours." _Matt said opening the file and stopping at the first few sentences of the letter._

"What the hell? Are you serious? This letter looks totally fake, but the way you approached the family doesn't. What are you two up to?" _Matt asked._

"Nothing, we just needed a few answers to some questions we need to ask."

"I'm sure, and your parents aren't with you because?" _Mrs. Camden asked._

"Our mother is dead and our father is in jail and we found the first page there in a box in there closet. We started to go through it and ended up finding the papers. Apparently Ruthie was given to you and you were told that I was dead. The doctor believed that it would be easier for you to believe that I was dead and that you would just bury me and be done with it."

"Well, we'll need to speak to your father about all of this. And as soon as we do, there will have to be a custody hearing so that you can move down here and live with the family." _Kernel Camden said._

"Now hold on just a second. Me and Anshel need to be back home in two weeks and that where we aim on going. School starts back up in two weeks and we don't aim on missing any of it. Now, both of us knew that something like this was going to happen, but with all due respect, I'd just as much continue living my life the regular old way I've been living it and just keep in touch with the family as much as I can. I'm going to graduate high school where I was raised and live. If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with out lawyer whom I'll be happy to hire. My parents left me everything and I'm not willing to lose Anshel as a brother just because of what our parents did sixteen years ago. Sorry but if that's how you're going to act, then we can just leave right now. If not, then we will stay and we can get to know each other. Other than that, that's all I have to say for now. Anyone else care to put there two cents in?" _I finished and everyone was looking at me. Anshel still had his hand firmly on my shoulder only now he moved it around my neck so that his arm was near my collar bones and his hand was on my shoulder. The Camden's could tell that he was very protective of me._

"Fine you can finish high school where you were raised but we will be keeping in contact with you constantly. And Anshel, you'll need to fill us in on everything you know of the day Elisheva was brought home to your family." _Reverend Camden said._

"That won't be a problem seeing as I was only four when they brought her home and I really don't remember that much. All I remember is that my mother went to the hospital pregnant and came home with a baby sister. Other than that, you'll have to read the papers and the letter and talk to the doctor that handled the birth." _Anshel finished._

"We'll be doing that. Now, why don't we all go into the dining room and settle down for dinner." _Annie said as she pulled her kids up and pushed them through a door into the dining room. Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence and when it was over, both Anshel and I left the way we had come, back towards the Camp & Trailer park for the night. Reverend Camden said he would come sometime the next day and talk to us._


End file.
